


Comfort

by Elivra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Sort Of, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: Erwin is reminded of just how much Levi gives to him, and tries to give some comfort back.Rated T for Levi's swearing as usual, the fic is otherwise SUPER sappy. ;)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zorthania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthania/gifts).



> For the sweetest Zorthania, who spreads so much love in the fandom. I am so glad to be your friend, love. Here's some love right back you! <3
> 
> Happy reading!

It was another cold, rainy day in a succession of cold, rainy days. Erwin and Levi were sequestered in the musty warmth of Erwin’s office as the rain poured incessantly outside, working on a pile of paperwork that never seemed to diminish despite both their best efforts. 

It started with a sneeze: soft, muffled, its echo already fading into the silence of Erwin’s office. He looked up at the sound, saw Levi discreetly wipe his nose with a handkerchief that he carefully folded and returned to his left-hand side pocket. Left side for used kerchiefs, right side for freshly washed ones. It meant Levi had already used the kerchief before—

And even as Erwin watched him, Levi sneezed again, a little louder this time. The kerchief came out again.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked.

Levi hid a sniff before replying. “Yeah. Why?”

Erwin nodded at the kerchief.

“It’s nothing,” Levi said immediately. “Your office is too dusty.”

“You cleaned here two days ago.”

“Well, then, I’ll clean again tomorrow,” Levi muttered, scowling.

“Levi, you don’t have to—”

“Get back to work, Commander,” Levi cut in, bending his head over his sheaf of documents before Erwin could utter another word, appearing every inch the picture of diligence, as if this mundane task required the same amount of dedication that culling Titans did. Erwin was almost convinced by the act, had there not been the constant drumming of raindrops coming from the outside. It had been years, but Levi still hated rainy days.

Erwin still remembered the very first time Levi had joined him to do the paperwork, another cold and rainy day not long after Levi had chosen to continue alone in the Survey Corps. Hange had been there, and they'd boldly asked what Erwin had been wondering, "Can you read?" Levi had thrown them a venomous glare, had pulled a sheaf of papers towards him and started on them without another word. 

Even now, as Erwin read through one of Levi's reports, he found himself lingering on each stroke of Levi's writing. His handwriting was lovely in a crisp, clear, no nonsense manner. Erwin's own handwriting had been called 'beautiful' but he was prone to careless chicken scratches when he was thinking too hard or when he was in a hurry. But Levi's writing was always uniform. Careful in a way that told him this was a skill that was hard-earned later in life than usual.

"Something not right?"

Erwin glanced up, startled. Levi was watching him, and he realised he'd just been staring at the report without reading it, his quill pen drying on the desk.

"No, it's perfectly fine. As always."

Levi grunted away the compliment and turned back to his own document.

Erwin focused on the content of the report once more. "Actually. What's this about Wilke?"

"He's a short-fuse," Levi muttered. "Panicky."

"But his skills would make him better on the scouting edge."

Levi set down his quill. "Yeah. But he'd also be trigger-happy with the flares. If he's not in the direct line of scouting, he can work better. Not too deep in the formation or he'll get too antsy just watching flares without anything to do."

Erwin paused, considering, then nodded. "Mid left, then?"

"Right flank," Levi said immediately, quill already back between his fingers. "His left's a blind spot for him. Been getting him to work on it but let's not risk it Outside."

Erwin grunted in acknowledgement, picked up his quill pen, and paused again, Levi’s words taking a sudden new significance in his mind. To test his theory, he glanced at the formation map and picked out a name from centre rear.

"What about Lockewood?" He asked.

Levi didn't even look up this time. "She's got a steady head on her shoulders. Rock hard nerves. Best keep her near the wagons."

"Centre file, then."

Levi hummed. "Rear wagons."

Erwin permitted himself a quick awed look at Levi before quickly turning to his documents again. Erwin already knew about Lockewood, which is why he had placed her in that position in the formation himself. His thoughts were now firmly set on the same track as he thought of how his days normally went.

Erwin had always found things ready and seemingly ordered around his schedule. Reports were filed exactly as he preferred, meetings ran smoothly along the agendas he planned for them. The training grounds were always free for when he needed to use them, his subordinates always immediately available when he needed a word with them. And then there were the little things: waking up to find his shaving blade sharpened again, food on his desk on the days he was so busy he skipped meals, hot cups of tea for when he was feeling tired, his office fireplace being restocked with logs even when he’d forgotten to order more wood, his horse brushed and fed on days he couldn’t make it out to see her…

It was all Levi, he knew. He had known for a while that he couldn't have been half as efficient as a Commander without Levi around. He couldn't imagine how Levi managed to do all his tasks, with extra cleaning rotas on the side, and still found time and energy to help Erwin with his day. Not to mention—

Erwin set aside Levi's document and picked up one of the field reports from the previous expedition, an unusually emotional one that had touched him the first time he had read it.

_… narrowly avoided certain death thanks to Captain Levi's intervention. It is worth mentioning that the recruits in the squad have expressed their profound gratitude to the Captain in encouraging them in the field. They do not believe they had the mental fortitude to fight through had it not been for the Captain and as their Squad Leader, I would like to take this opportunity to officially commend the Captain's conduct as well…_

Levi somehow managed to care for everyone in the Survey Corps, him more than anyone. He was his comfort. He was _amazing_. He was—

Another muffled sneeze brought Erwin out of his buzzing thoughts. 

"You've caught a cold," Erwin stated.

"Haven't caught shit," Levi growled, still not looking at him. His nose, Erwin noticed, had turned an endearing shade of pink.

"You should call it a night," Erwin said, despite knowing that Levi rarely slept on rainy nights.

"Tch." Levi glanced up at him, defiant. "So should you."

Erwin smiled wryly. "There's only a couple hours left until reveille…"

"Exactly," Levi threw him a pointed look, before his expression broke suddenly, his eyes and nose scrunching up. The sneeze never came, however, and Levi's face quickly settled into his usual deadpan expression.

He was so _adorable._

Erwin stood up, stretched his arms. "Some tea, then."

Levi replaced his quill in the inkpot. "Fine."

"Stay," Erwin said immediately, an idea taking shape in his head. "You keep telling me to stretch my old muscles anyway."

Levi teetered on the edge of his seat for a split second, then he relaxed with a snort. "Can't argue with that."

"Be back in a minute," Erwin smiled.

As expected, when Levi took the first sip of the tea Erwin brought back, he made a face. "It's sweet."

"It's honey," Erwin said. "Good for the sniffles."

"I don't have the fucking _sniffles_ , Erwin—"

"Would you rather it got worse?"

A pause, then Levi made a noise like a displeased cat. Erwin had to struggle to hold back a laugh. "Drink up, Captain."

And Levi, as always, obeyed. 

* * *

The rain finally let up mid-afternoon the next day. It was still fairly cloudy, but Erwin could see faint flashes of sunlight peek through his window. _Finally_.

He was interrupted in his musings by a rustle from the couch. He turned around just in time to see Levi sit up with a jerk, his hair more ruffled than he had ever seen it, his eyes still a little dazed.

"Good afternoon," Erwin said pleasantly.

"What the fuck," Levi rasped.

Erwin hid a grin and gathered up his papers to go sit next to him on the couch. "How do you feel?"

"Did you fucking dose my tea?" Levi demanded, the effect of his fury very much dampened by his chaotic hair, the imprint of the blanket on his cheek.

"I just gave you some medicine," Erwin said calmly.

"You _drugged_ me Erwin, what the fuck—" He stopped his tirade abruptly when Erwin placed his hand on his knee.

"It was a mild medicine to help you sleep, Levi. That's all. The fact that you slept so much means that your body needed the rest."

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Levi said darkly.

Erwin nodded. "I'll tell you next time."

"There won't be a fucking next time," Levi hissed. "I've missed almost the entire day, shit." He tried to throw off the blanket but Erwin held it in place.

"You haven't missed anything."

"Bullshit. There was the inventory check—"

"Already done."

"— and the brats needed to be tested on the new maneuvers—"

"Also done."

"— and the west wing needed to be cleaned—"

"Your squad is taking care of it as we speak."

Levi stopped, his mouth still open. Erwin smiled at him again. "And this fucking office—"

"I dusted this morning," Erwin said, his smile widening.

"You—" Levi glanced around, his gaze lingering on the shelves. In the ensuing silence, Erwin couldn't resist asking, "Anything else?"

Levi blinked, then frowned. "You could stop being so smug for a start."

Erwin chuckled. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Levi snapped, looking like he was _pouting._ Erwin turned away quickly before he could do something silly like pat down his hair, or poke the frown off his forehead. He really needed to get a hold of himself.

Then Levi said sullenly, "Guess you can take care of your sorry ass after all," and Erwin froze in the act of leaning away.

_Oh._

"Levi," Erwin said softly. "Just because someone is capable of doing things doesn't mean they don't need to be taken care of." He glanced at him, found his sharp silver gaze already fixed on him. "It's nice to help people by taking care of them." His hand found his knee again, his shoulder nudging his gently. "Right?"

Levi's stare softened, Erwin could see a glint of blue in his eyes now. "Right," Levi murmured, and, to Erwin's delight, leaned back on the couch and cleared his throat. "What's that then."

Erwin placed the topmost document on his outstretched hand. "I'm finalising the formation." Levi grunted and ran a practised eye over it. "Wilke right flank," he reminded him.

"Ah. I forgot." Erwin leaned back too, quelled the secret thrill in his chest when Levi settled closer to him, warm and heavy under the blanket.

Levi snorted, already dipping the spare quill into the inkpot. "What would you do without me," he muttered, clearly a rhetorical question.

There was a slight pause filled only with the scratches of their quills. "Nothing," Erwin answered anyway, and Levi simply pressed closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they FUCKED. Jk, they probably took a nap together, like the tired old sappy men that that they are. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
